Mario Kart Wii?
by Prince Doopliss
Summary: This is how it started? Racers get kill and other things happen.
1. Chapter 1

Mario Kart Wii?

By Prince Doopliss

All rights go to Nintendo!

* * *

"Welcome to Mario Kart! I'm your announcer Lakitu! This is the Mushroom Cup! First Track is Luigi Circuit!" Said Lakitu.

Racers in Line

1st Mario

2nd Luigi

3rd Peach

4th Toad

5th Yoshi

6th Wario

7th Donkey Kong

8th Bowser

9th Koopa

10th Baby Mario

11th Baby Peach

12th Waluigi

The Koopalings sat down to watch the race that is about to start 28 minutes. Mario wanted to have a new Mario Kart on the wii so him and 11 others decided to work on it. Others wanted to race, but they were denied for a few races and had to wait."I hope dad wins!" Said Bowser Jr. he wanted to be part of it though. Bowser and Toad went to the batroom before the race. Lemmy heard a scream from both."Oh no I heard Toad and Daddy scream!" Lemmy claimed."LIAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"Shouted Roy.  
Two minutes before the race Lakitu came."Bowser and Toad are dead in the bathroom! We need two racers to replace them!"Explained Lakitu. Funky Kong got in his kart, so did Bowser Jr who wanted to win for his dead father."Okey ready...set...GO!"Lakitu said to start the race.  
Funky Kong leads the race. He threw a red shell and it hit Wario and it cause Wario to lose 2nd to Mario and 3rd was also taken by Yoshi."NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Shouted Wario. Bowser Jr. got by Luigi as a bullet bill and is now in 12th."No this can't be!" Said Bowser Jr. and the other Koopalings are upset. Waluigi Threw a blue shell. Funky Kong stop before Waluigi threw the shell and let Wario take the lead. Not only did Wario got hit so did Mario. Funky took 1st again."This is toooooooooooooooo cooooooooooooool!"Funky said.  
Bowser Jr. was getting ready to pass Koopa for 11th. Koopa threw the red shell behind him at Bowser Jr."HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!"Shouted Bowser Jr."Well he blew it!"said Iggy. Waluigi threw a red shell and took 3rd from Luigi. Mario had three bananas so the red shell fail. Wario took 4th from using the gigantic mushroom. Funky Kong threw a green shell and it hit Waluigi putting Waluigi in 4th.  
"We are down to the final lap. Funky Kong, Mario, Wario, and Waluigi are close real close."Reported Lakitu. Funky Kong took advanage of the dropped musroom and won."I lost!!!"Bowser Jr. screamed.

Standings

1st Funky Kong 15 pts

2nd Mario 12 pts

3rd Wario 10 pts

4th Waluigi 8 pts

5th Peach 7 pts

6th Baby Mario 6 pts

7th Luigi 5 pts

8th Koopa 4 pts

9th Yoshi 3 pts

10th Donkey Kong 2 pts

11th Baby Peach 1 pt

12th Bowser Jr. 0 pts

* * *

Who killed Toad and Bowser? You have to keep on reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Mario Kart Wii?

By Prince Doopliss

All rights go to Nintendo.

* * *

Standings

1st Funky Kong 15 pts

2nd Mario 12 pts

3rd Wario 10 pts

4th Waluigi 8 pts

5th Peach 7 pts

6th Baby Mario 6 pts

7th Luigi 5 pts

8th Koopa 4 pts

9th Yoshi 3 pts

10th Donkey Kong 2 pts

11th Baby Peach 1 pt

12th Bowser Jr. 0 pts

"Racers and viewers welcome to week two of the mushroom cup. We are at Moo Moo Meadows."Lakitu said."You think BJ going to win this race?"Asked Lemmy."He screwed the last race he'll screw this one."Answered Roy. Lemmy didn't agree. the race starts in twenty minutes. None of the racers went to the bathroom before the race, because they were afraid of the killer killing them.  
"Ready...Set..Go!"Lakkitu started the race. Funky kong was in 1st. Mario was in 2nd. And in 3rd was Wario. Funky Kong hit Mario with a fake item block. Wario took 2nd. Bowser Jr. took 3rd after the bullet bill ended."I HOPE HE CAN GET FIRST!"Said Morton Jr. Funky Kong hit Wario with a green shell. Bowser Jr. took 2nd. Mario soon took 3rd.  
"We are on lap two. Funky Kong is in 1st. 2nd is Mario. And 3rd is Luigi."Said Lakitu. Bowser Jr. was in 6th. Funky hit Luigi with a banana. Wario then hit Luigi with a red shell and took 3rd. Bowser Jr. tried to hit Waluigi with a red shell, but Waluigi had a banana behind him. Peach hit Bowser Jr. as a bullet Bill. Baby Mario put Bowser Jr. in 8th after passing him."I knew it!"Said Roy."Koopa, Yoshi, DK, and Baby Peach are farther behind him."Said Wendy O.  
"Final Lap. Funky Kong is still in 1st. Mario is in 2nd. Wario is in 3rd. Funky Kong hit Mario with a red shell. Luigi threw a bomb-omb at Wario, but it miss. Wario pu down a fake item blcok and Luigi hit it. Waluigi took 4th for three second and then Luigi took it back."The race is Over. Funky Kong won!"Said Lakitu."I lost again!"Said Bowser Jr."This time it isn't 12th.!"Said Larry.

Standings

1st Funky Kong 30 pts

2nd Mario 24 pts

3rd Wario 20 pts

4th Waluigi 15 pts

5th Luigi 13 pts

6th Peach 13pts

7th Baby Mario 11 pts

8th Koopa 7 pts

9th Yoshi 5 pts

10th Bowser Jr. 4 pts

11th Donkey Kong 3 pts

12th Baby Peach 1 pt

* * *

What is going to happen at the Mushroom Gorge Next Chapter?


End file.
